


Opinions

by afteriwake



Series: Everyone's Talking [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Pining Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is in love with Molly but Molly refuses to see him as anything more than a friend, and everyone has an opinion on that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opinions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leidibrf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leidibrf/gifts), [jaspertown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspertown/gifts).



> So this is a Sherlolly story told entirely without Sherlock and Molly. The prompt that this is based on was from an anonymous user on Tumblr (who turned ut to be **leidbrf** ) who said " _Sherlock is totally in love with Molly, everyone knows it but her, he's being VERY obvious about it and she's not getting the hints due to not wanting to assume there is more than friendship between them. Seen through the eyes of Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson, John, Mary, Mrs Hudson, Angelo, Wiggins, Barts workers, etc._ " **jaspertown** picked this prompt from the acronym free for all as the sixth fic to get written. Each snippet of though on the state of Sherlock and Molly's relationship is 100 words long and (I hope) in character for each character. Anyway, enjoy!

**John**

I never thought I’d see him in love, to be honest. Never thought I’d see the day. But he’s head over heels for Molly. And it’s so obvious. The way he looks at her, the way he acts around her…

And she _doesn’t see it._

I just don’t get it. She liked him for _years_. And now, when it’s so _obvious_ he’s mad for her, she just doesn’t see it.

I will never understand the relationship those two have. Not in a million years. Maybe one day they’ll get their act together.

And maybe Hell will freeze over, too.

**Mary**

I feel for Sherlock, in a way. I do. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a man so madly in love with some who so staunchly refuses to see it. She’s so afraid to think he could see more to their relationship than just being friends. I think she’s terrified that if he wants more, if she lets him have more, that they’ll embark on a romance and it’ll end disastrously, just like her other ones.

It’s too bad, too. I think Sherlock would worship the ground she walks on. And Lord knows, she could use a bit of that.

**Mrs. Hudson**

Poor Sherlock. I don’t think I’ve seen him quite like this before.

I think he’s pining for that dear girl. He’s so lovesick over her. And she just doesn’t see it. Poor dear’s had her heart broken once too often, I’d say. And I think maybe once too often by Sherlock included. She seems so worried that he might do it again, or do worse.

And it makes him so sad. He seems so lonely. I feel so _bad_ for him, I honestly do. I want to make it all better. Make them both happy.

I’m just not sure how.

**Lestrade**

I suppose it’s his own damn fault for telling her it’s in her own best interest not to date.

She told me about that conversation, over pints after it happened. I’d rolled my eyes and figured it was typical arrogant Sherlock. Wondered when it was going to bite him in the arse.

Didn’t realize it was going to bite him in the arse like _this_ , though. He’s in love with her and she’s just not getting any of the obvious hints he’s dropping. Or maybe she is and doesn’t care.

Either way, it’s _really_ got to suck to be Sherlock.

**Sally**

I always thought it was strange that Molly fancied Holmes. I never got what she saw in him. I always thought it was odd. He couldn’t possibly like her. He was a robot. A freak.

And now…now he fancies her, and she just can’t imagine why, or can’t see why he’d be interested in her, and I want to bang my head against a bloody wall. Or shove them into a dark, cramped closet until they work things out. 

Because I swear, their behaviour is driving me up the wall.

Why are they acting like children and not normal adults?

**Anderson**

Yes, the kiss I imagined they had when he fell off the roof wasn’t real. But it’d had _some_ basis in fact. I’ve seen how he’s looked at her for years.

And it’s not like it’s gotten any less as time’s gone by, especially since Molly’s engagement ended.

I mean, he’s obvious. _Extremely_ obvious. Primary school level crush obvious. I’d almost say it’s pathetic but then I think about it and I realize it’s normal for someone in love.

 _Sherlock Holmes_ is in love.

Too bad Molly only sees him as a friend.

That’s got to be a low blow.

**Wiggins**

Got to say, It’s pretty obvious Shezza has a thing for the scientist lady. I mean, it’s pretty clear. He _likes_ her likes her. He’d do anything for her.

Wonder why she doesn’t like him back? Now that he’s not hopped up on drugs he’s a decent bloke. He could take care of her, treat her right. Treat her better than how he said her ex did. He sounded like a right prat. He’s a load better.

She could do worse. She almost did.

Wonder if I should say something? He could use the help. At least it couldn’t hurt.

**Angelo**

I’ve seen all sorts of couples come through my restaurant. Couples in all sorts of stages of their relationships. Beginnings, endings, important occasions…I’ve gotten very good at spotting couples in love.

And while I had thought Sherlock was in love with his friend he brought years ago, I was wrong.

Sherlock was in love with his female friend, the one with the brown hair. The way he stared at her, the way he spoke to her, the way he stayed close to her…those were signs of a man besotted.

Yes, Sherlock is in love with her.

Pity she was oblivious.

**Stamford**

I don’t spend much time around Holmes and Molly, but I’m not blind.

There’s something going on. Holmes is different around her now.

The way he looks at her is different now. There’s a sense of longing in his gaze, a sense that he would like to be more to her than he is. He stays close to her, not in a protective way but in a way that almost says “she is mine, leave her alone.” At least that’s the message to any male in the vicinity.

And I don’t even think she realizes it.

But she really should.

**Meena**

I have tried to tell her that Holmes has a thing for her. Holmes fancies her. And she just brushes me off. She just can’t believe it. She says no, there’s no way. They’re just friends.

I keep trying to tell her that I have male friends and that the males who look at me the way Holmes looks at her don’t want to just _stay_ friends.

One day she’ll get it. One day something’s going to happen and it’s going to be so obvious she can’t ignore it and I hope to God I’m around with liquor for her.

**Mycroft**

My brother is showing his affection towards Ms. Hooper with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer, and she seems quite determined to keep him at arm’s length. I find this quite interesting. Amusing, of course, but also interesting.

I have been through her entire relationship history, from her first kiss at age eight with Averell Baxter that ended with her getting locked in a storage shed to her failed engagement to Tom Miesner due to his cheating and I see that she has been hurt often. 

Sherlock would not hurt her. I know that.

But why doesn’t she believe that?

**Anthea**

I feel for Molly. Of everyone I’ve met in Sherlock’s life, she’s been the nicest. The one that’s been the nicest, for the most part, when Mycroft interrupts their life. And I know what it’s like to be hurt and running scared.

Sherlock loves her. It’s more than him simply liking her. He _loves_ her, which is rare for a Holmes. And it’s got to be hard for him to have her just brush him off. But from her standpoint, she’s scared she’ll be hurt.

She still loves him, deep down. She never stopped loving him.

And that scares her.

**Mummy**

I never expected William to be in love. And Molly is a lovely girl. They would be so perfect for each other. And I know William is besotted, but it takes time. Love takes time, especially when someone’s been hurt.

My son is patient. And he’s stubborn. He won’t give up very easily. If he’s smart, and I have no doubt he is, he’ll wait. He’ll keep showing he loves her, he’ll wait for her, and then maybe they’ll come together. Maybe one day they’ll be happy together. And that’s all we can hope for for them: happiness together, someday.


End file.
